There Is A Place
by icegreentealatte
Summary: EXO/KrisTao/Taoris/Fantao/BL- TLP in OSAKA Day-2,Galaxy,Lagu baru kris,Tao kelelahan dan menangis,radio,van,kenangan,apa hubungan semua itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : There Is A Place**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : KrisTao Taoris Fantao**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL,Typo dimana mana**

**Kalo gak suka silahkan pergi**

**Pintu keluar didepan mata anda~**

**No Bash**

**No Bash Chara!**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

**141223 – TLP in OSAKA Day-2 **

**-Galaxy-** satu-satunya kata yang muncul di pikirannya saat ini ketika melihat lautan manusia yang menjabat sebagai fans-nya meneriakan namanya dan teman-temanya

"Indah pantas **_orang bodoh itu_** dulu bahkan sampai sekarang sangat terobsesi dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan galaxy" lanjut seorang pemuda pemilik mata panda yang menjabat sebagai magne Exo M itu

"Hey,apa kabarnya ya? **Ugh**,apa yang kau pikirkan Huang Zitao" tao menggelengkan kecil kepalanya ingin sekali ia membentrukan kepalanya karena pikiran bodohnya barusan

Pemuda panda itu masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang baru terhenti ketika ada suara cempreng yang memanggilnya

"Panda! Apa yang kau lakukan disana heh? Tak perlu repot-repot memikirkanku,cepatlah kemari konser akan dimulai 15 menit lagi" teriak seseorang pemilik muka seperti kotak tivi,begitu kata fans

Tao menoleh cepat

"Aku tidak memikirkanmu chenchen-ge,kurangi sedikit tingkat kegeeran mu itu ge itu menyebalkan" balas tao sembari menuju teman ah tidak,keluarganya berkumpul

"siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan heh? Oh demi tuhan, apa yang kau ajarkan pada magne kami oh sehun?" chen tidak terima dengan perkataan tao

"Aku hanya mengajarkan apa yang di ajarkan kyuhyun hyung dan changmin hyung,ada masalah? Mau protes? Silahkan hubungi kyu-hyung dan changmin-hyung" bela magne Exo K bernama Oh Sehun

"Yak!-"

Suara chen terputus ketika 2 staf wanita yang sedang berbincang menlewati ruangan mereka yang pintunya sengaja tidak di tutup rapat

"Hey,kau tau hari ini kris dan luhan akan menghadiri acara penghargaan yang sama tapi sayangnya kabar terbaru yang kudengar luhan tidak akan datang karena jadwal lain" suara staf wanita pertama terdengar

"benarkah? Wow sayang sekali" balas staf wanita lainnya

"dan yang ku tau jessica noona juga datang,kris dan jessica noona duduk bersebelahan dan mereka berbincang. Bahkan fans membuat lelucon kalau mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyerang SM" lanjut staf pertama

"hahahaha lelucon itu perlu di antisipasi kurasa"

Beberapa member menutup mata mendengar percakapan 2 staf tadi,bahkan sehun harus menekan emosinya dalam-dalam agar meja disamping kirinya masih utuh tak tersentuh akibat emosinya

Tao? Kalian bertanya tentangnya? Oh lihatlah ia tak jauh berbeda dengan sehun ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat menutup matanya rapat, ia berharap bisa menulikan telinganya beberapa saat agar tak mendengar percakapan yang mengakibatkan kenangan pahit itu berputar-putar di otaknya sekarang seperti kaset rusak

**-TAO POV-**

**"Hey,kau tau hari ini kris dan luhan-**

**"luhan tidak akan datang karena jadwal lain-**

**"kris dan jessica noona duduk bersebelahan-**

"berhenti! Berhenti! Siapapun tolong,tuhan ini sangat menyakitkan" aku berusaha keluar dari pemikiranku sendiri ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku

**_Puk _**

**_-lay-ge,_**seseorang yang tak kalah sakit dari ku

"Kau kuat panda" lay-ge berusaha menguatkanku

"Ya,terima kasih xingxing-ge dan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan ku"

"Menyelamatkan mu dari apa,tao-ie?"

"Dari kenangan dan pemikiran bodoh ge" balasku sekenannya

Belum sempat lay-ge membalas ucapanku, manager memanggil kami untuk segera bersiap-siap

"Semoga hari ini,hari baik untuk mu Tao" aku menyemangati diriku

Dulu **orang bodoh itu** juga sering mengatakannya pada ku,

**"Semoga hari ini,hari baik untuk mu Tao-er"**

Ya,semoga saja.

Detik,menit,dan jam pun berlalu TLP in OSAKA pun resmi berakhir,aku segera berlari menuju ruangan kami,kulemparkan tubuhku ke sofa panjang nan empuk disana

"hahh akhirnya selesai" gumamku

"suho mamaa~ boleh Tao jalan-jalan sebentar?" aku mencegat suho hyung yang berjalan melewati sofa tempat ku mendamparkan diri

"No"

"Wae? Ayolah,buing-bung~" Huang zitao aegyo attack!

"Aku sudah kebal dengan aegyo mu baby,tidak untuk hari ini,besok kita masih ada konser,kau butuh istirahat,bereskan barangmu dan duduk dengan nyaman di van"

"Ugh,bukannya mendapat izin malah mendapat ocehan,huweee xing-ge- "

"Tidak tao,kau butuh istirahat" jawab lay-ge sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku

"ugh aku membenci kalian!" rajukku

Bukannya membantuku seorang byun baekhyun malah menertawaiku

Dengan berat hati aku menuruti perkataan mereka,cepat-cepat ku bereskan barangku,mengganti pakaian ku,dan berjalan duluan menuju van,hey! Aku sedang kesal.

Aku memilih tempat duduk yang biasa aku tempati yang dulu disampingku adalah tempat**_nya,_**

Bosan,tangan panjangku bergerak meghidupkan radio van,kebetulan hari ini jadwal shindong-ge duduk tenang mendengarkan radio sesekali tertawa karena lelucon shindong-ge sampai semua member Exo-M datang dan kami segera pulang,semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu van kami terasa sangat luas dan **_kosong_**

(*Tulisan bold, radio & flashback)

**_Shindong : Baiklah,saatnya membaca pesan dari pendengar_**

**_Dari Fanta0602,Shindong oppa tolong putarkan lagu There Is a place – Wu Yi Fan,aku sangat senang karena Yifan-ge hari ini memenangkan penghargaan bersama jessic- jie. Yifan ge juga mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi silver! Wow dia tampak sexy aku juga senang karena Yifan-gen & Exo akan sama-sama berada di Guangzhou ketika tahun baru nanti,semoga Yifan dan Tao gege bertemu333._**

**_Namamu lucu fanta hahaha,baiklah aku akan memutarkannya,yaa semoga saja, terimakasih atas pesannya,fanta-ssi._**

Tidak,tidak ada satu pun yang bergerak,diam membeku tak berniat mencairkan suasana atau mematikan radio,

Tetap diam.

Aku menutup mataku,

Sampai suaranya terdengar,suara seseorang yang ku benci ah tidak samapi kapan pun aku tak akan sanggup membencinya ,suaranya yang dulu selalu ada untuk menenangkanku, suaranya yang ku rindukan,

**_I can see your eyes looking towards the sky  
>An empty corner of the road<br>We hug soundlessly  
>A quiet love is burning<em>**

**"Hei,induk panda bangunlah kau tak ingin jalan-jalan dengan naga yang tampan ini hem?" terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki ketampanan bak dewa berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih berada di alam mimpi**

**Tak ada pergerakan dari sang kekasih,**

**Cup! **

**"hei panda bangun" masih berusaha dengan mencium bibir peach sang kekasih**

**Cup!**

**"gege tau kau sudah bangun panda"**

**"ugh,kau mengganggu ku kris-ge" balas sang kekasih yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya**

**"kau sengaja eoh? Supaya gege menciummu hem?" goda pemuda yang dipanggil kris-ge oleh sang ke kasih tadi**

**"Dasar mesum!minggir tao ingin mandi"**

**"Aku hanya mesum di depanmu sayang" balas kris sambil tertawa**

Suarannya yang selalu ada disaat aku terlelap di malam hari,suara yang selalu ada di saat aku membuka mata di pagi hari,suarannya yang menyebalkan saat menggodaku,suarannya yang sedikit meninggi ketika aku tak mau menuruti perkataannya,kini tak ada lagi

Suarannya tak ada lagi di setiap aku membuka mata di pagi hari,

Tuhan, tolong bawa kembali dia kesampingku,aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik tuhan,

**_Woo, i can hear your voice  
>Woo, i can hear you in my mind<em>**

Ya,fan-ge ya,aku bisa mendengar suaramu,aku bisa

Tes!

Tes!

Jangan menangis bodoh!

**"Jangan menangis Tao-er,kau sangat jelek saat menangis" tangannya menyapu air ata yang turun dipipi-ku**

**"Kau tidak berkaca ge,Kau juga sedang menangis" aku tertawa melihat seorang Kris Wu yang dingin dan angkuh menangis **

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu,pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis,dasar bodoh

**_I recall what you looked like in the beginning  
>Recall the mottled times<em>**

**_With you by my side  
>Finally never wandering again<em>**

**"A-anyeonghaseo,H-huang Zitao-imnida" bodoh! Jangan gugup**

**"Kau mirip panda" celetuk seseorang**

**"Eh? Kau siapa?"**

**"Hallo,Aku Wu Yi Fan,panggil aku Kris-ge oke,panda" seseorang itu memperkenalkan diri**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Yi Fan**

"Wu Yi Fan" aku melafalkan namanya seperti mantra ajaib yang bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Ugh! Air mata sialan,berhentilah!

**_I recall the familiar street  
>Recall that the good is gone<em>**

**_There is a place  
>Only you and i know<em>**

**"****Ge~Kris-Ge~Tao bosan"rengekku**

**"****Kau ingin bermain basket bersama ku baby?" ahh dia memang yang terbaik!**

**"****Tentu saja!" jawabku antusias**

**"****Tapi dimana?"tanyaku detik berikutnya**

**"****_Hanya kau dan aku yang tau baby_****" **

Ya,hanya kau dan aku yang tau

Hanya,

Kau dan aku.

-Tao Bukan Cicak-

-TBC-

Haiii,author baru nih:D

mohon bantuan & supportnya;;)

Maaf kalo ff nya kurang memuaskan,typo bertebaran & gaje._.

Monggo di review;;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : There Is A Place**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : KrisTao Taoris Fantao**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL,Typo dimana mana**

**Kalo gak suka silahkan pergi**

**Pintu keluar didepan mata anda~**

**No Bash**

**No Bash Chara!**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

**-Flashback-**

**"Fan-ge cepatlah! Sampai kapan kau ingin bercumbu dengan kaca tersayangmu itu huh?" rutuk pemuda panda itu pada sang kekasih yang sedari tadi berkaca demi tampil sempurna**

**Hari ini mereka berencana bersepeda bersama,tapi kris sang fashionista dari tadi sibuk berkaca yang membuat tao kesal.**

**Cup!**

**"Jangan marah-marah love. Cepatlah sedikit hari semakin siang,induk panda" goda kris lalu berjalan mendahului tao yang terdiam karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari kris**

**"Dasar naga mesum menyebalkan!"teriak tao sembari menyusul sang naga yang sedang tertawa terbahak**

**-There Is A Place-**

**"Zi kau masih marah? Ayolah jangan marah" mohon sang naga pada panda**

**Tao hanya diam terus menggayuh pelan sepedanya yang berwarna senada dengan milik kris**

**"Hey,gege punya sesuatu untukmu yang lebih menarik dari boneka panda dan gucci" kali ini kris yakin tao akan meresponnya**

**_CKIT!_**

**Tepat! Tao menghentikan sepedanya dan menatap kris penasaran**

**"Tutup matamu love"ujar kris lembut**

**Tao menurutinya. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan benda asing melewati leher dan jatuh tepat di dadanya**

**"Buka matamu zi"**

**Tao membuka matanya perlahan menatap benda asing tadi,sebuah kalung berbandul salib. lalu menatap kris yang sedang tersenyum lembut dan ditangan kanannya ada kalung yang sama seperti punyanya,**

**"Ini kalung pasangan kita love. Jaga baik-baik, aku mencintaimu" **

**Tao merasa panas menjalar di pipinya sekarang, "aku juga mencintaimu ge,selalu" **

**"Aww,jangan merona seperti itu disini love aku tidak bisa menciummu disini" gemas kris sambil mecubit pipi tao**

**"awh,lepashh ghee~"**

**"hahaha kau lucu zi. Ayo lanjutkan dan pulang kita masih ada jadwal penerbangan ke beijing nanti malam"**

**"Ya ya ya cerewet" tao menuruti kris**

**-Flashback End-**

Tao hanyut dalam kenangannya,ah tepatnya kenangan **mereka** dan baru kembali pada kehidupan nyata yang menyakitkan baginya ketika sadar rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi pertiwi.

"Dia itu memang mesum,serampangan,menyebalkan,selalu mengodaku,kadang seperti orang gila,bodoh dan memalukan" tao tersenyum sendu menatap kalung berbandul salib di tangan kanannya

Tao menatap bulan penuh dilangit dan mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri- lagi

"Hey bulan,bisa kau bawakan dirinya untukku? Ah tidak ya? Padahal dulu tanpaku minta ia sudah berada disisi ku,tanpa ku minta dia selalu ada untukku"

"Apa tuhan menghukumku karena aku dulu suka membantah ucapannya? Karena aku suka melanggar jam tidurku? Karena aku suka marah padanya? Karena aku selalu merengek minta dibelikan sesuatu padanya?"

Tao tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi,dia lemah

Lemah dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan**nya**

**Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt**

**-Panggilan internasional- **Tao sadar,dan segera menerima panggilan yang entah dari siapa karena sang penelpon menggunakan nomor baru,

"Halo. Huang Zitao disini, siapa disana?" tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kalimat konyol yang biasanya ia ucapkan ketika **mereka** berbicara via telepon

**"Halo. Wu Yifan disini"**

**_Deg!_**

Itu suara**nya**,

Tao refleks memutuskan panggilan internasional itu,ia belum siap mendengar suaranya.

Oh,ayolah Huang kau harusnya sadar sedari tadi kau memikirkan dan merindukannya,kau kebanyakan makan bambu heh?

Dan jangan lupakan kau juga mencari berita terbaru tentangnya tadi,Huang.

**Ting!**

**-1 pesan baru-**

**"Zi? Kau sebenci itukah kau pada gege?**

**Gege minta maaf zi**

**Gege mencintaimu,selalu"**

Wu Yifan- hanya satu-satunya nama yang menjadi kandidat siapa yang mengirimkan tao pesan barusan

"Ya,aku benci padamu idiot" gumam sang panda

**"Ya,Aku benci padamu idiot"**

**-Terkirim-**

Tak sampai 1 menit,kris sudah membalas pesannya,

**"Terimakasih zi aku memang tampan,**

**Hey ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mendengar lagu baruku? Ku harap iya"**

"Apanya yang tampan? Dengan rambut silver seperti itu kau seperti patung di etalase toko yang sangat mengerikan,pelanggan bisa kabur semua karenamu bodoh. Sudah**, karena tidak sengaja**."

Oh, Huang berhentilah berbicara sendiri,kau mengerikan.

Tao ingin membalas pesan kris seperti itu tetapi niatnya urung karena,

Kris menelponnya- lagi,

Tao menarik nafasnya lalu menerima panggilan kris.

"**Halo, Tao-er?" **suaranya memabukkan

"Halo,idiot" apa? Dia masih marah pada kris.

**"Terimakasih,aku juga mencintaimu zi"**

"Kau mengigau heh? Atau kau mabuk? Kasihan sekali ckckck"

**"Aku mabuk karena mendengar suara mu zi"**

"Berhenti menggodaku itu menjijikan wu" Tao berusaha menekan gejolak yang bergemuruh didadanya sekarang,antara marah kesal dan terlalu senang

**"Kau tidak percaya zi? Aku men-**

"BERHENTI MENGATAKANNYA WU YIFAN! AKU MUAK- hiks kau pembohong wu hiks kau meniggalkanku hiks kau-" Tao tak sanggup

Berlagak membencinya,

Berpura-pura sudah melupakannya,

Tak sanggup harus berpura-pura tak mengenalnya,

Ia merindukan sosok**nya**.

**-KRIS POV-**

**"BERHENTI MENGATAKANNYA WU YIFAN! AKU MUAK- hiks kau pembohong wu hiks kau meniggalkanku hiks kau-"**

**_Deg!_**

Dia menangis lagi,kau bodoh kris

Kau membuat sosoknya yang rapuh, hancur. kau memang brengsek wu yifan.

"Sssttt jangan menangis zi,aku tak ada sampingmu sekarang aku tak bisa memelukmu sekarang zi,jangan menangis love jangan memangis. aku tak bisa bernafas saat kau menangis zi"

Sesak,

aku berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang aku bisa

**"Ge,yifan-ge hiks" **

Berhenti menangis sayang,

"Ya,zi aku disini zi jangan menangis" berusaha,aku berusaha menenangkannya

**"Ge, aku merindukanmu" **saat ia mengucapkannya, secara tak sadar aku menarik otot-otot mulutku untuk tersenyum

"Gege lebih merindukkanmu Zi,sangat"

Yang ku ucapkan tadi benar zi,

Sangat,

Aku sangat merindukanmu percayalah.

**-There Is A Place-**

Dia sudah berhenti menangis, menjadi Huang Zitao-**ku **yang dulu. Ya dari dulu hingga sekarang dia tetap lah milikku.

Aku melihat jam dinding berbentuk jam pasir di kamarku,23:18. Wow sudah 2 jam kami mengobrol dan ini sudah lewat jam tidurnya sebaiknya aku menyudahi percakapan kami,tapi sungguh aku tak rela

**"Kau tau ge,kemarin saat tao berjalan-jalan dengan sehun di jepang, tao melihat miniatur naga- ge? Kau mendengarkan ku?"**

"Gege adalah pendengar terbaik yang kau punya zi. Zi ku dengar kalian akan menghabiskan tahun baru di guangzhou,benar?"

**"Ya! Wae? gege ingin bertemu dengan tao?"** jawabnya antusias

Ini Zitao-ku,hyperaktif,ceria,dan manja.

"Hem, apakah boleh? Kalau boleh, gege ingin bertemu di cafe dekat Canton tower"

Entahlah kali ini aku merasa lebih percaya diri,

**" Ya! Ya! Ya! Sehabis rekaman acara tao akan segera kesana"** dasar panda hyperaktif

"Baiklah,dan ingat hanya sendiri Zi jangan membawa anjing albino perliharaanmu itu dan cepatlah tidur sebelum kau kena hukum mama tersayangmu itu" goda ku

Hey,sudah lama sekali terakhir kali aku menggodanya jadi itu tidak apa-apa lagi pula biasanya aku menggodanya dengan ciuman hahahaha

**"Yak! Sehun bukan anjing peliharaanku gege dan Suho mama tidak akan menghukumku. Kau masih sama menyebalkannya ge. Baiklah tao akan tidur sekarang, jaljja gege wo ai ni"** manja seperti biasa

"Jaljja love,wo ye ai ni. Sleep tight princess" ucapku mengakhiri panggilan

Aku membuat alarm pengingat di kalender hp-ku sebelum merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur,

"31 Desember 2014, cepatlah datang" gumamku setelah itu menarik diriku masuk ke alam mimpi.

**-**Tao Biskuit Coklat** –**

-TBC-

Hai haiii^^~

Aku update kilat nih:b

Tapi kayaknya chapter ini ngebosenin & ngecewain yaK

Chapter depan, chapter terakhir dannn aku janji chapter depan bakal panjanggg

Makasih yang udah review

Makasih supportnya jugaa^^~

Yang berkenan silahkan di review

terima kritik & sara juga kokk:D

Wo Ai Ni~~~

**Big Thanks To :**

KrisTaoTao, Aiko Michishige, zakurafrezee, LVenge, rosmariaaaa,peachpetals,

Re-Panda68, ace-wang, coffe507, melitakim88, Guest077, , luexolu xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : There Is A Place**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : KrisTao Taoris Fantao**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL,Typo dimana mana**

**Kalo gak suka silahkan pergi**

**Pintu keluar didepan mata anda~**

**No Bash**

**No Bash Chara!**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

**_Cklek_**

Pintu terbuka,seorang pemuda berpipi bakpao -xiumin- memasuki kamar yang lebih mirip kandang panda sebenarnya

"Panda ini bukan waktunya untuk hibernasi! Ayo bangun,yang lain sudah menunggu di meja makan tao-ya" xiumin berjalan membuka jendela kamarnya dan tao,mengizinkan cahaya matahari pagi masuk. Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari tao membuatnya gemas ia tau sebenarnya tao sudah bangun. "Kau tidak mau bangun juga taozi? Yah terpaksa" xiumin meraih handphonenya berlagak sedang menghubungi sesorang, menjalankan ide jahil sedikit licik mungkin.

"Halo,Kris ini aku mu tidak mau bangun sebaiknya kau membatalkan janji kalian" kalau boleh jujur xiumin sakit mengingat kris yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi

"Huwaaa" **bruk! **seekor panda terjatuh kawan-kawan!. "Aw- Aku bangun ge! aku sudah bangun!~" tao berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya yang sangat ditidak elit tapi siapa peduli,kris akan tetap mencintainya. Tao hanya peduli dengan badannya yang sakit sekarang.

"Pffttt- bwhahahahahahaha taozi kau lucu hahahaha" xiumin meledakan tawanya beberapa detik setelah adegan "jatuhnya seekor panda" didepan matanya barusan. "Gege! jangan mentertawakanku!~" uh-oh tao,kau sedang marah atau beraegyo. "hahahaha baiklah-baiklah cepatlah mandi taozi" xiumin berusaha meredam tawanya lalu duduk diranjangnya,menunggu tao selesai mandi lalu turun dan makan bersama yang lain.

15 menit pintu kamar mandi terbuka, waktu yang normal untuk mandi. setelah berpakaian tao langsung menyeret xiumin keluar kamar "Cepatlah ge tao lapar" sepertinya ia lupa siapa yang tadi tidak mau bangun dari kegiatan "mari berhibernasi".

Sampai di ruang makan, mereka langsung mendapat celotehan dari D.O- sang eomma EXO.

"Kalian dari mana saja? kenapa lama sekali makanan sudah hampir dingin. Makanan dingin bla bla bla" D.O baru berhenti ketika kai membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir kai yang membuat D.O merona. kesempatan dalam kesempitan ckck.

"Hey hey jangan salahkan aku~ salahkan panda ini. dia hampir membuatku mati muda karena tertawa pftt" xiumin susah payah membela diri karena harus menahan tawanya. "Gege jangan mulai lagi!" marah tao yang sudah duduk ditempatnya dengan manis.

"Mati muda karena tertawa? memangnya apa yang tejadi?" tanya suho.

Xiumin menceritakan ulang kejadian "jatuhnya seekor panda" dengan lengkap dari awal sampai akhir tanpa ada yang sebenarnya, ia mengganti nama kris menjadi eomma tao dan membatalkan janji mereka menjadi membuang semua koleksi gucci tao. Karena xiumin tau mereka tidak ingin mendengar xiumin menyebutkan nama itu dan tentang janji kristao bila ia menyebutkanya bisa dipastikan tao akan marah padanya.

kalian bertanya kenapa hanya xiumin yang tau soal janji kris dan tao? well,xiumin tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan tao dan kris waktu itu.

"yak! jangan mentertawakanku, ini bukan waktunya "mari mentertawakan panda yang terjatuh". ayolah~aku lapar" itu suara tao. Setelah suara tao yang merengek kelaparan mereka memulai ritual makan pagi diiringi suara merdu keributan dari beagle line.

Setelah makan pagi tao,sehun,baekhyun,chanyeol,dan lay bersiap menuju gedung SMent. Tapi,sebelum berangkat suho harus menghadapi penyakit manja anaknya tao yang sedang kambuh. tao merengek pada suho untuk mengizinkanya membawa candy bersama mereka.

"Suho hyung jelball~" tao menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan oh,jangan lupakan puppy eyes-nya. "Ya ya ya taozi kau bisa membawa candy bersamamu asalkan ia tidak menganggu latihanmu,mengerti?" suho menyerah

"ay ay kapten!" tao berlari menuju rumah kecil candy dan menggendongya lalu melesat keluar dorm. "Kapan pandamu dewasa.." suara kekasih lay itu tertahan seakan ia akan mati bila melanjutkan ucapannya

"Kris.."

**-There Is a Place-**

Suasana di van sangat jauh dari kata tenang dan damai,oh lihat saja baekhyun yang terus menggoda tao. chanyeol dan sehun yang sibuk berteriak-teriak menyaksikan siaran ulang pertandingan chealsea yang entah melawan club mana. Hanya lay yang diam sesekali menegur sehun dan chanyeol bila mereka berdua sudah seperti kuda mabuk

Kalau dulu ia pasti akan ikut menggoda tao dan ikut berteriak-teriak bersama sehun dan chanyeol karena,dulu ada **seseorang** yang berada diposisinya**.** Tugasnya sekarang adalah **tugas seseorang** itu dulu,ya lay sekarang adalah leader Exo-M mengantikan**nya**.

**Dorm Exo sangat jauh dari kata rapi dan tenang,hari itu mereka tidak ada jadwal dan itu adalah surga bagi line terus membuat onar. di tambah makne line dan keajaiban terjadi hari ini,Hyung line -Luhan dan Xiumin- yang biasanya hanya diam, ikut membuat keributan yang membuat kris dan suho hanya bisa memijat kepala mereka yang bisa meledak kapan saja**

**"Nyonya Oh dan nyonya Park,berhenti menggoda tao atau jatah snack kalian bulan ini akan kuberikan pada anjing tetangga" kris angkat bicara, sementara yang ditegur tak menghiraukannya**

**Kris mengalihkan pandangannya,"Oh Sehun,Kim Jongdae,Kim Jongin-ku tersayang berhenti berlari-lari seperti sapi rabies" kris mulai kesal.**

**"AWWW kris hyung memanggil ku sayang itu so sweet dhuizang,mau poppo mumumumu?" goda sehun yang berakting seperti perempuan jadi-jadian. "Sinting!"kris tambah kesal lalu membalikan badannya**

**BRUK! **

**"O-ops d-dhuizang kau tak apa?" itu lay,ia tak sengaja menumpahkan sereal yang baru ia buat- dimuka kris.**

**belum sempat kris mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun,"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" suara tawa para member menggema. "Kalian-TAK ADA JATAH KELUAR SELAMA 2 BULAN KEDEPAN" raung kris seperti macan yang dipotong ekornya**

**"ANDWEEEEEEEE"**

Lay tersenyum sendu mengingat hari itu,seharian penuh mereka membujuk kris yang marah.

Mulai dari baegle line dan magne line yang menari touch my body yang berimbas pada kepala mereka yang dilempari sepatu oleh kris. lay,D.O,dan suho yang membuat semua makanan kesukaan kris yang ujung-ujungnya dibagi-bagikan pada tetangga. Xiumin dan luhan merapikan dorm yah memang bersih, tapi mereka tidak sengaja membuang satu koleksi gantungan kunci angry bird kris yang membuat mereka kena semburan api dari sang naga.

Yang berhasil membujuk tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri- tao entah apa yang tao lakukan mereka hanya melihat tao menyeret paksa kris masuk ke kamar mereka dan esok paginya kris sudah seperti biasa.

"Sekarang aku tau bagaimana rasanya diposisimu juga baru tau kau terlalu sabar,kau terlalu lembut,kau selalu memasang badan tegapmu untuk melindungi kami,kau selalu menyembunyikan bebanmu sendiri,kau jarang mengeluh,selalu tampak kuat didepan tetapi hancur didalam,selalu mengambil keputusan yang beresiko padamu asal kami aku.."

"kris.." lay meraung dalam hatinya,tugas ini terlalu berat untuknya.

**-There Is A Place-**

"28 Desember. Hell, lama sekali" tao sibuk dengan ponselnya sekarang disebelahnya ada candy, tidak sadar sedari tadi seseorang tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"apa yang sedang ditunggunya?" tanya seseorang itu dalam hati

"taozi zitao tao-ya tao-er,perlu kuingatkan ini bukan hotel kita disini untuk latihan bukan bersantai"suara baekhyun menghancurkan imajinasi indah tao. tao mengirim tatapan membunuh gagal miliknya pada baekhyun yang jelas tidak takut. "Ya ya ya byun cerewet" tao mengambil posisi untuk latihan.

**-There Is A Place-**

Tinggalkan sang panda sejenak dan beralih pada sang naga.

Terlihat sang naga sedang duduk di salah satu cafe favortinya yang hanya terdapat dirinya disana karena ia telah memesan cafe temannya -kevin- ini agar tidak menimbulkan rumor, kris masih menunggu seseorang yang akan ditemuinya sambil memainkan handphone canggihnya,sepertinya sedang mengetik pesan untuk seseorang,

**To : Panda Huang**

**Pandaaa kau sedang apa? aku merindukanmu~**

**gege tidak sabar bertemu dengamu~*shy***

**disini salju turun lebat,gege kedinginan huhuhu *sad***

**-delivered-**

Owowow kris kau benar-benar out of character ketika berhadapan dengan pandamu ckckck.

**Kling! kling!**

Pintu cafe terbuka,terlihat wanita cantik memasuki cafe berjalan menuju tempat kris duduk. kris sadar dan menoleh pada wanita cantik tadi lalu tersenyum, "Sudah lama kris?" wanita tadi membuka percakapan dengan nada manja membuat kris agak risih, "Baru 20 menit.."

"Linkun jie"

"Okay langsung saja jiejie tau kau masih ada jadwal sore ini.." wanita bernama linkun tadi menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,"Jiejie menyukaimu kris", kris menaikan satu alisnya "lalu jie?"

"Tentu saja.. jiejie ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih kris" mengejutkan! itu yang dirasakan kris sekarang. ayolah,kris hanya menganggapnya lawan main dan jiejie-nya saja tidak lebih. "Tidak bisa jie,kau jie tau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya" tegas kris

"Aku tau kris. tapi itu tidak benar kris itu dilarang, lagi pula kau dan **dia** terpisah jarak yang tidak dekat kris" suara linkun menyiratkan ketidaksukaan dan jijik saat menyebut kata 'dia'.

"Tetap tidak bisa jie walaupun kami terpisah jarak yang tidak dekat seperti kata jiejie tadi,itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi kami dan keluarga kami juga sudah menyetujui hibungan kami" keukuh kris. mendengar kris membela rivalnya linkun menjadi emosi,

"Demi tuhan kris **dia** itu menjijikan apa bagusnya lelaki gay sepertinya. dan yang kutahu **dia** manja,egois,dan kekanakan buka matamu kris wu dan satu **lagi itu dilarang** kris" ow sepertinya ia benar-benar marah ckck dasar wanita- ops.

Mendengar perkataan linkun kris menjadi marah benar-benar berubah menjadi dingin dan datar,tangannya terkepal kuat kris menahannya agar tak melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada wajah wanita didepannya ini

"Oh begitu ya jie? kau lupa aku juga gay huh? ya kuakui tao memang manja,kekanakan dan terkadang egois tapi dia tidak seperti wanita di depanku sekarang tao tidak lancang seperti mu jie,tao punya sopan santun dan tao tidak menilai seseorang sebelum ia tau dengan sendirinya seperti apa orang itu. dan gay itu bukan hal yang baru lagi jie buka matamu! kau terlalu ketinggalan jaman" bela kris dia tidak terima taonya dijelek-jelekan oleh siapa pun

Linkun diam mendengar perkataan menusuk kris,ia terluka. "tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi kan jie? kalau begitu aku permisi dan terimakasih atas obrolan yang menyenangkan ini jie" sindiran pedas kris layangkan lagi. kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya

**_Sret!_**

**_Chup!_**

Tiba-tiba linkun menarik lengan kris lalu dengan cepat meraup bibir tebal kris,susah payah kris melepasnya.

Gila! wanita ini benar-benar gila pikir kris. belum sempat kris membuka suara, linkun lebih dulu membuka suaranya, "menolehlah ke kiri kris wu,disana kau bisa menemukan wartawan. itu artinya kau tidak bisa lari berita tentang kita akan dirilis semoga kau senang membacanya~ sampai jumpa besok sayang" linkun meninggalkan kris yang membeku seperti es batu di tempat duduknya

"Shit! dasar jalang!" geram kris

**_Deg!_**

Tiba-tiba bayangan tao tengah tersenyum cerah -seperti bunga matahari, begitu kata kris- melintas dipikirannya, "Tao tao tao,apa yang sudah kulakukan tao, aku menyakitimu lagi love,maafkan aku maafkan aku tao" kris menangis! kris menangis ia merasa bersalah- sangat, rasa takut menjalar didadanya ia takut akan benar-benar kehilangan tao kali ini

**_Drtt Drtt Drtt_**

**_Panda Huang_****_is calling_**

kris meraih handphonennya,tangannya bergetar menerima panggilan dari tao.

"H-halo love"

**"Fan-ge! aku senang kau mengirimkan ku pesan~ aku habis latihan. tao juga merindukan dan tidak sabar bertemu gegee~ disini juga dingin gege huhuhuhu tao berharap gege disini memeluk tao~" **suara manja tao menyapa indera tersenyum air mata kris makin deras mengalir dari mata elangnya

Sungguh kris sangat takut kehilangannya

Sangat.

"aku mencintaimu tao,aku mencintaimu" kris merapalkan 3 kalimat itu dalam hati seperti mantra penenang.

"G-gege juga senang kau menghubungi gege tao. kau berlatih dengan baik love? gege akan memelukmu sampai kau bosan ketika kita bertemu nanti love" kris berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar

Kevin -teman kris- yang melihat kris hanya bisa berdoa semoga kris baik-baik saja

**"Gege? kenapa suara gege sedikit aneh ummm gege tidak apa-apa? gege sakit?"** nada suara tao berubah khawatir

Kris teringat pertama kalinya ia sakit,benar-benar sakit- terkapar di tempat tidurnya. Tao lah yang merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**Pagi itu kris tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,badannya panas, keringat dingin terus menetes kepalanya pusing yang amat sangat menyerang kepalanya. kris ingin memanggil seseorang tapi apa daya suaranya tidak bisa keluar barang satu kata pun, ia hanya bisa berharap seorang malaikat cantik akan menolongnya sekarang.**

**sepertinya sakit membuat mu menjadi gila wu ckck.**

**_Ceklek!_**

**"Gege? ayo bangun kasihan sehun dan kai sudah meraung-raung kelaparan" itu taonya! kris menjerit senang dalam hati. "Gege?" tao mendekat dan menyibak selimut kris. Tao mendapati kris tengah meringkuk,bajunya basah karena keringat,**

**"Gege! kau baik-baik saja?" tao panik. tao menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahi kris- sangat panas,tao semakin panik.**

**Tao berlari keluar kamar memberi tahu suho dan manager mereka kalau ia dan kris tidak bisa ikut jadwal hari ini karena kris sakit. untung saja manager mereka mengerti dan mengizinkan tao menjaga kris. Setelah mendapat izin,tao melesat kedapur membuatkan sarapan bubur dan kompres es untuk kris.**

**Tao meletakan bubur dan kompres es di meja nakas. ia beralih membuka lemari, mengantikan baju kris yang basah. setelah menganti baju kris, tao membantu kris duduk bersandar di headboard tempat tidur dan menyuapi kris bubur **

**"Gege aaa~ buka mulutmu gege~"**

**Kris menggeleng**

**"Gege~ kau harus makan, bubur ini tao masak sendiri ayolahh~" dengan sabar tao menunggu kris membuka mulutnya **

**"Good boy!~" seru tao **

**Tao menyuapi kris dengan kasih sayang. setelah selesai tao membantu kris berbaring, menaruh kompres es didahi kris dan memakaikan kris selimut. belum sempat beranjak dari tempatnya kris menarik tangan tao, "Temani aku love" cicit kris**

**"Baiklah bayi besar" kris bergeser memberi tempat untuk tao berbaring.**

**Tao mengecup pipi kris, "Selamat tidur prince semoga cepat sembuh~" bisik tao lembut. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum lemah,"Aku mencintaimu nyonya wu" kris bersyukur dalam hati memiliki tao sebagai -lahan kris menutup matanya masuk ke dunia mimpi.**

Kris semakin takut perasaannya bercampur aduk,tubuhnya semakin bergetar. kepalanya pusing kris berusaha kuat, matanya mulai kabur saat kris mendengar suara tao,

**"Ge? kris-ge? kau baik saja ge? gege jawab tao!" **kepanikan tao semakin menjadi

Kris berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya,"G-Gege baik-"

**_Bruk!_**

Kris kehilangan kesadarannya. kris menyerah dengan tubuhnya,

Kris menyerah

"Kris!" kevin berlari menghampiri kris bersiap membawa kris ke rumah sakit

**"KRIS GE?!"**

**-Tao Bukan Bencong .,-**

**-TBC-**

Tadaaaaaa~ chap 3 akhirnya bisa aca publish~ sedikit lebih panjang kan hehehehe #nyengir

Maaf yaa ada perubahann,aca buat ff ini lebih panjang lagii soalnya pengen nge nistain abang naga wkwkwk:3

Mungkin 2 chapter lagi end~ tetep tungguin yaa~

Maaf kalo chap ini ngbosenin & kristao momentnya dikit._.

Makasih yaa yang udah review di chap 1&2 *love love love*

Makasih juga support & dukungannyaaa~

Di Review yok di review~

Wo Ai Ni~

**Big thanks to:**

DahsyatNyaff,peachpetals,ace-wang,Re-Panda68,KrisTaoTao,Choujiro21,kaname,Guest077

Cheotsarang,LVenge,zakurafrezee,rosmariaaaa


End file.
